Android 13
Android #13 (also known as Jinzo'ningen #13 or Artificial Human #13) is a character that appeared in the seventh movie of Dragon Ball Z, Super Android 13 (Extreme Battle!!! The Three Great Super Saiyans!!! in Japan). Android #13, along with his brethren Android #14 and Android #15, was a brainchild of Dr. Gero to aid him in getting revenge against Son Goku, who had single-handedly destroyed the Red Ribbon Army over ten years ago. But unlike Androids 16-20 and Cell, 13 was created by Dr. Gero's spirit computer, as Gero himself had been betrayed and killed by Android 17 and 18. He is voiced by Philip Wilburn in Movie #7, and by Chuck Huber in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. DBZ Movie 7: Super Android 13 While Androids 14 and 15 had already been awakened and were fighting against Goku, Gohan, Kuririn, Trunks and Vegeta, Android 13's creation process was completed and he was awakened. Dressed somewhat like a Southern States American truck driver, 13 would not be deterred from his mission to kill Goku. While Trunks and Vegeta fought 14 and 15 respectively, 13 faced off with Goku alone, until Piccolo intervened to give Goku a hand. Then, when 14 and 15 had been defeated by the recently-turned-Super Saiyan Trunks and Vegeta, 13 revealed his secret technique: An absorption skill very similar to that of Cell's that consisted of absorbing the special chips and components of 14 and 15's bodies into his own. Thus, 13 underwent an intrigueing transformation which resulted in a blue, spiky orange-haired, bulky version of himself: Super Android 13. His pupils also dissappeared as his eyes turned yellow and his chest was covered in metallic plates along with his shoulders. Vegeta attacked him head-on, but he did not flinch. Trunks also tried, but the new Super Android was just too much for him to handle. Goku was then forced to use his super weapon: Spirit Bomb. While Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan and Trunks distracted Super 13, Goku gathered the necessary energy, formed an spirit bomb, but then Goku turned into a ssj, kuririn stated that only a calmed heart person could sustain an spirit bomb, so when goku transformed into super saiyan, he absorbed the spirit bomb. The foolish Super 13 tried to attack Goku, but with one punch, Goku sent Super 13 into the depths of the Spirit Bomb, where he was engulfed in fiery energy. With one last exclimation ("GOKU MUST DIE!!!!" in FUNimation's dub), Super 13's body disintegrated, and he was destroyed for good. At the same time, Dr. Gero's Spirit Computer faded out (screaming the same words in the dub). An interesting note is that in the original Japanese version, 13 is initially the only one of the 3 androids that speaks frequently and normally as opposed to 14, who says little more than "Son Goku", and 15, who speaks from time to time, though after his transformation he becomes just as mute as his companions, uttering only "Son Goku" right before he dies. In the dub, both he and his companions are given comical voices with stereotypical accents based on their appearances. Several lines of dialogue are also added for #14 and #15. Personality Android 13 was created for the sole purpose of destroying Goku. He lives only to kill Goku and will destroy anyone who tries to stop him. In the original Japanese version of the movie, #13 has a serious demeanour regarding his task. In the FUNimation dub, his personality is basically like that of a stereotypical redneck or hick. It appears as if Dr. Gero's computer directly relays information to him. This is subtly hinted at in the original Japanese version of the movie, while the computer actually talks in FUNimation's dub of the movie. Powers and Abilities As an artificial being, Android 13 has the advantage of having virtually unlimited energy and stamina, as well as being undetectable thanks to him not being organic in any way. In his first form, 13 appears to be no more than a redneck, though he is still strong. He is able to keep up with Goku even as a Super Saiyan while he is in this first form of his. While in this base form, he doesn't seem to be anything special at all, being that other Androids such as 17 and 18 are able to keep up and even surpass a Super Saiyan's power to a certain extent. However, after absorbing the computer chips and other parts from Androids 14 and 15, 13 is given a ridiculous power boost. As Super Android 13, 13's appearance changes in a major way. His skin turns a bright blue, the pupils and irisis in his eyes seemingly disappear, his hair turns orange and turns into a spiky shape nearly akin to that of Vegeta's hair, and his muscle mass increases dramatically. Coupled with his new appearance, 13's power skyrockets. Despite that he is attacked by 3 Super Saiyans and a Super Namek repeatedly, none of them are even able to phase him in the least bit. It is only when Goku forms a spirit bomb and absorbs it as a Super Saiyan that any real damage is done to 13 and that Goku is able to defeat him. In both forms he has a unique technique that he calls S.S. Deadly Bomber in the Japanese version (In the American Dub it wasn't pronounced). He generates a spiraling red energy ball with a red sphere in the middle that homes in on his opponent. It was first pronounced in America in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. In Other Media Android 13 appears in the video game, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, in both of his forms. This is his first ever appearance in any Dragon Ball Z video game. Though on September 17, 2006, his seiyū, Kazuyuki Sogabe, passed away of cancer in the esophagus. Another seiyū who's voice is familiar to Sogabe replaced him for this game. Category:Artificial humans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villain Category:Characters